Greenland (nordic)
Greenland is the only female and the youngest nordic besides her younger brother new greenland.Her given name is Nivi Wolfdatter Looks Greenland is around 5' 0" and she looks about 14.She has blond hair with two pins in it (one red and one white to represent her flag) her hair is at shoulder length and she has a curl that has what look like horns at the curv on it (though the curl sometimes dissapears when she feels normal).Her eyes were Blue when she was a child and turned red when she grew up she says Red suits her most. She normaly wears a trenchcoat with a black long sleeve dress underneath and knee high milatary boots.She sometimes sports on a red belt over her trenchcoat. Personality she is relatively happy go lucky and pleased to be around people.Greenland can't use a gun to save her life likewise with a car.She is also very proud to be the largest island but is still mad she is not considered a continent .yet. she is said to hold a grudge against germany for attacking her older brothers Norway and Denmark during world war 2.This could of caused her mental state to give her a problem with trusting people.Also her biggest fear that only her puppy Silna knows is she fears being alone this sometimes causes her to curl up into a ball and cry.When she was a child and had no one around exept iceland until the 10th century she was very lonely.Her first Nordic supposed ancestor was a murderer from iceland an icelandic viking named 'Erik the red' he was her first boss.She is also happy to be around japan and china due to there resent fondness for fishing stuff and cute things.Greenland is also known for hiding behind her friends or most often brothers the nordics.She is all around a nice person who likes to be around the people she trusts. history the first ever people to arive in greenland was in 2500 BC they soon died out Greenland is very saddened by this and dislikes this subject to ever to be brought up ever.In 2200 BC Greenlands nextt people the inuits arrived this most likely caused greenland to be very happy.Then in the 10th century norway and iceland found her which could of made her very happy to know she wasn't alone and that these people could of been related to her.then after awhile they left and after a while the norse people dissapeared she said "I don't know what happened to them i went to sleep then when I woke up BOOOM they were gone." After a while Denmark came to greenland looking to bring Chistianity to the norse people who *hint hint* dissapeared.He found Greenland and claimed her as his littlle sister.During World War 2 Greenland watched her brother fight other whiile she tried to become more connected to America and Canada she became good friends with america though the friendship faultered when America wanted to buy her.Denmark refused and then they where friends agian.Canada and her sometimes fight over warming island and Greenland states he is her little brother and can not even closely look in any way like 'France the pervert!' The arguement normaly ends there and the to go eat ice cream with cuba. Greenland left the EU in 1985 she is the only territory to do so.She says she is Denmarks Common-wealth.She now has home rule but still lets Denmark control her milatry and other stuff like that. Relationships Denmark very good. She calls him Big bro or Den-kun and normaly ends up worry about leaving him alone and coming back to find him dead or other outragious things of that nature.He normaly hangs around her and watches her back and keeps her around for free beer like the great 'king' big brother he is. Norway the two get along well and she can see his magical friends like him.the to enjoy each others company at most and she treats him as an older brother finland she calls him big brother and normally eats with him during all the other countries caos Sweden she is either not afected by his creepyness or doesn't care. Sealand Her as she puts it Adorible little Brother and she will fight to the death to protect.When she says fight to the death normally someone yells "but you don't even know how to shoot a gun or drive!" most of the time the two read manga and watch anime she helps him whenever she can and calls him a Country. iceland they hang out alot and talk about puffins and hot springs and what not.She considers him her twin older bro even though they don't look much alike. china and japan they are her good friends that she talks to during meetings America and Canada Joins there plans and sticks to them until she sees england and france fight.then she forgets about there plans.Canada and America consider her a younger sister at times. England she can stomach his food and they both see magical creatures.They get along very well. Portugal well portugal has some cultural impact on Greenland. The to don't seem to hate each other they sometimes dance together New greenland He attacks her and most of the time fails the to get along and greenland acts as a mother to him. Warming island Hers only hers enough said. latvia and other baltics she sees them as great friends and considers them as her go to for questions on being captured by big countries belarus Russia and Ukraine Great friends nothing more others Doesn't know or doesn't like